The Last Day On Earth
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: In the midst of a terrorist attack, Misty realises what is important to her, and why she should have never let him go... AAMRN


**The Last Day On Earth**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

"_The world was sent into shock this morning as a group of terrorists planted explosives in the Main Arena of the Pokemon Kanto League Competition at the Indigo Plateau and caused mass destruction, killing and injuring hundreds of innocent people and Pokemon. The current death toll sits at eight hundred and fifty one, but it is expected to creep into the thousands as more bodies are identified, while thousands more have been injured. If you are concerned about a relative or friend, please call the number on the screen for information. Updates will come throughout the night. This is Kiara Pearson reporting for Channel Ten News."_

"_Look down… The ground below is crumbling_

_Look up… The stars are all exploding"_

Twenty-three year old Misty Waterflower shivered as images of the Indigo Plateau in flames played across her television screen. She felt sick inside as she watched the innocent people and Pokemon who were unlucky enough to be present at the time of the attack running, panicking, screaming and crying in disbelief… A young girl walked around aimlessly, calling out for her mother as she wailed, her face blackened and her clothes dirty and tattered. Heartbreaking images like that of the young girl had been playing on television all day as each station covered the crisis.

Turning her television off, Misty pulled the blanket she had wrapped around her closer; begging it for some source of comfort. Sadly, it provided none. The Cerulean Gym was a huge place, and living there alone was lonesome and scary at the best of times, but never more so that now. Not even the safe haven of her bedroom was enough to make her feel safe right now as she lay in the unwelcoming darkness. She already knew she would get no sleep tonight.

"_It's the last day on earth_

_In my dreams_

_In my dreams_

_It's the end of the world_

_And you've come back to me_

_In my dreams"_

It wasn't the first time that terrorists had ruthlessly attacked innocent people as they had done today, but it was the closest to home. This realisation hit Misty as she pulled her pillow closer in a feeble cry for comfort. She cursed herself for feeling so weak and dependent – for she was a strong, self-reliant woman. Except for now…

So many people died today, and for nothing. It just proved that you can be here one minute and gone the next. Misty's thoughts trailed down a dark path. What if it had been her life which had been ended today? Would she have had achieved everything she had wanted to?

In her job, yes – she was a well know Water Pokemon Master and the renowned leader of the Cerulean Gym, which she had turned from what everyone viewed as a joke into one of the most highly regarded Pokemon Gyms in Kanto. She had succeeded at just about every dream she had ever fantasised about, but her love life was another matter – for it had taken the opposite road.

"_Between the dust and the debris_

_There's a light surrounding you and me"_

Ash Ketchum had been Misty's boyfriend since they were eighteen. After eight years of holding back their feelings, they had discovered their love for one-another at their friend Brock's 21st birthday party. Of course, Brock joked that even on his birthday Ash still got the girl, but everyone was happy for them. Everyone knew they were meant to be together. And for five years, they remained so. Ash and Misty were the world's golden couple. He was a promising Pokemon trainer who was tipped to reach Master status, and she was the Cerulean Gym Leader. They were young, successful and in love.

Then, at just twenty-two years of age, Ash finally reached his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. It was the most thrilling moment of their lives. Misty could remember it as if it were only yesterday: his confident yet shocked expression as Lance's Dragonite fell to the floor, unconscious, and Pikachu emerged victorious, and her relief and joy as she stood on the sidelines cheering him on. Ash Ketchum had achieved the dream that he had held since he was just a child, and Misty had never been more proud of him.

If they thought they were famous before that, Ash and Misty had no idea what would befall them as the media caught wind of Ash's new title. Though they promised each other that it would change nothing, eventually, the combination of their differing responsibilities drove them apart. No longer did they have the freedom to spend the time together that their relationship needed. While Misty's work kept her at the Cerulean Gym, Ash would be travelling between cities and countries on a weekly basis. Though they loved their jobs, their love for one-another was what meant most to them, but as time together became scarcer and phone calls became shorter, Ash and Misty were drifting apart. The frustration of trying to hold their crumbling relationship together was emblazoned across magazines and newspapers and became the topic of media interviews. The final straw came when she picked up the newspaper and saw a picture of Ash with some skanky looking blonde girl. Deep down, Misty knew that Ash would _never_ cheat on her. She trusted him with all her heart and had realised long ago that the paparazzi were just money-hungry thieves cashing in on lies. But in her frustrated, desperate state, the picture was the fuel to an already out of control fire, and she decided it was over. She couldn't hold on to a man whose job was bigger and more important than his girlfriend. She needed him to be there when she called, not his voice mail. She needed him to return her calls right away, not three days later. She needed more than just one visit in a whole month. Ash's efforts were no longer enough for Misty.

And so, the next time she and Ash were together, their relationship was ended. Harsh words were said – words they didn't mean and later regretted. But it was done. They were over. They were no longer 'Ash and Misty', but rather just 'Ash' and 'Misty'. Both kept busy with their work as the media had a field day with their breakup. For a while, Misty had felt like it was the right thing for them, that despite what she had always believed, they weren't meant to be and he wasn't the one for her.

"_It's the last day on earth_

_In my dreams_

_In my dreams_

_It's the end of the world_

_And you've come back to me_

_In my dreams"_

It only took a terrorist attack for Misty to realise that she had been wrong about everything. This realisation hit her like a ton of bricks as the wind howled suddenly and hauntingly outside. Ash Ketchum _was_ the one for her. He was the _only_ one for her. What if he had been at the Indigo Plateau today? What if his life had been ended, and she never had a chance to tell him how stupid she had been for saying the things she had said? And what if it had been her? She would have died alone, regretful, holding back her real feelings for her stupid pride and the excuses she had been using as reasons.

Misty thought that she would feel a sense of freedom and relief after their breakup, now three months ago. And for a while, she did. Her sisters convinced her to start dating, and she had taken their advice and been out with a few guys. But none of them were good enough. Or more specifically, none of them were Ash Ketchum.

How could she have ever thought she could replace him? There was no other like him in the world, and no other that she could ever hope to feel the same about.

"_And you hold me closer than I can ever remember being held_

_I'm not afraid to sleep now, if we can stay like this until…"_

It was almost impossible to put into words the way Misty felt about the boy who she had fished out of the river all those years ago. Love was an understatement. The word 'love' wasn't even close. She _needed_ him more than _anything_. She wouldn't have ever admitted it at the time, but from the moment she met him and bore witness to his heart of gold, she had needed him. On that day, she was just a lost runaway from Cerulean City who thought she would be able to make it on her own in the world, but deep down she knew she was fooling herself. Then, out of the blue, he came into her life – a brash, stubborn kid who irritated her to no end, but who had this amazing goodness and confidence that she had never seen in anybody before. Secretly afraid of being alone, Misty used her torched bike as the excuse to follow him for five years, all the while disguising her real feelings with her stubborn, fiery attitude. Unbeknownst to him, Ash gave her a reason to reach for her dreams and to believe in herself. Nobody had ever had such faith in her. Misty often wondered what kind of person she would have turned out to be if fate hadn't dealt her such luck on that day. She had no doubt that she would have been ok, but she also knew that she wouldn't be half of the person she was today if it weren't for him.

Now without him, she felt like part of her was empty. He understood her like no one ever could. He made her feel safe and like everything was going to be okay, and she had never needed that feeling more than she did right now. Misty played the part of the tough girl who didn't need a man and would never admit to feeling insecure or dependent on someone, but on the inside, she had the same hopes and fears as everybody else. And right now, those fears were invading her every vein mercilessly, attacking any part of her that was keeping herself together. As tears started to fall like water bursting from a dam, she closed her eyes and imagined that he was there with her, holding her as she let down the wall she normally so carefully kept together and allowed herself to feel. She missed Ash Ketchum like she had never missed anyone, and it _hurt_. Once her heart had been full of love for him, but all that love had been replaced by an endless emptiness, and it gnawed at her, attacking her slowly and painfully.

Misty Waterflower was alone and afraid, and all she wanted was Ash Ketchum's strong arms around her to protect her. She knew that he would instantly make her feel better. Somehow, he always had the power to do that.

"_It's the last day on earth_

_In my dreams_

_In my dreams_

_It's the end of the world_

_And you've come back to me"_

Matching her dark, helpless mood, rain started to pour down outside. It only made Misty feel more alone. She wondered where he was right now and what he was doing. Was he seeing other girls? Was he in love with someone else? Did he still think about her or was she just a distant memory in his past? These questions and more burned through Misty's soul, almost teasing her as they refused to fade. She sighed helplessly into the darkness and tried to close her eyes, but all she saw when she did so was Ash Ketchum's tired, frustrated face as he argued back at her on the day they had broken up. It was the last memory she had of him, and it was a far cry from the person she had fallen in love with.

"_In my head I replay our conversations_

_Over and over till they feel like hallucinations_

_You know me, I love to lose my mind_

_Every time anybody speaks your name I still feel the same_

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside"_

"What's the point, Ash? You _never_ have any time for me anymore!" she shouted, leaning forward as she was driven by the threatening anger that had been building inside of her for months.

"Well I can't help it! You know how much responsibility my job has. What do you want me to do?" Ash attempted to defend himself, but quickly realised it was useless as Misty's blue eyes flickered from angry to hurt.

"So your job is more important to you than me, is that what you're saying?"

"Misty, you're being ridiculous!"

"_I'm_ being ridiculous? You can't find five seconds to call me in a day and _I'm_ being ridiculous?! You need a reality check, Ash!"

He paused, hesitating as she crossed her arms. Any argument here would only add further fuel to her already anger-driven fire.

"It's not enough just to _say_ you love me, Ash," her tone softened as her face contorted in pain. "Relationships don't work that way."

"So what are you saying?" fear invaded his voice. He knew what she was alluding to, but somehow the question escaped his lips anyway. Her tear-filled eyes glanced up to meet his. He hated to see her cry, but the angry wall between them prevented him from reaching out to her.

Silence lingered as they stood facing one another. Seconds ticked by before she decided to answer his question.

"If you can't change…then we can't continue this," she stated quietly, her tone so low it seemed emotionless. Anger rose within Ash as he heard the words. Why was all of this being turned around onto him? Why was this all _his_ fault? Frustration evolved into irritation as these questions burned through his mind.

"Why is this whole thing _my_ fault, Misty? You are blaming me for things that are out of my control!"

"No, Ash. I'm blaming you because _you don't try_!" she raised her voice at the last three words, unintentionally emphasising them. Ash recoiled. For a second, Misty could have sworn she saw a flicker of regret cross his face, but it was quickly replaced by exasperation.

"Fine!" his arms flailed in the air. "I give up! Forget it, Misty!" He turned and walked towards the door, fed up and too mentally exhausted to try anymore.

If she hadn't been so blind sighted by anger at his sudden outburst, she probably would have stopped him. She probably would have realised that letting him walk out of that door was a gigantic mistake. But instead, she let him go. And just like that, they were over.

"_In my head I replay our conversations_

_Over and over till they feel like hallucinations_

_You know me, I love to lose my mind_

_Every time anybody speaks your name I still feel the same_

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside"_

Misty spiraled out of her memory and came crashing back into reality with a heart wrenching thud. It was the first time she had really let herself feel the effects of that day, having previously pushed the raw emotion into the furthest corner of her mind. But she had to deal with it sometime, and unintentionally, that sometime was now. The reasons that had convinced her to break up with him all seemed so trivial now. She felt stupid to think that such silly excuses had been her grounds to end a beautiful relationship with the most amazing man she had ever met – with her soul mate, her _best_ friend.

Sitting up and brushing her auburn bangs out of her eyes, Misty hastily snatched her phone from the table beside her bed and held down the first speed dial key. His number appeared, but all Misty could do for a couple of seconds was stare at it. Was she really going to do this? Could she really not live without Ash Ketchum? Had she made the biggest mistake of her life that day, when she had let him walk out of her life? Or was she just feeling the effects of the day's tragic events?

No… She was certain that these feelings would not subside with time. She was certain that she was still in love with Ash Ketchum, and that she could no longer exist without him.

"_I ache, I ache, I ache inside…"_

The phone only rang for a few seconds before the doorbell suddenly resounded through the living quarters. The sudden sound shocked Misty, causing her to jump as it penetrated through the silence. For a moment she paused, unsure of what to do. Who would be ringing her doorbell at 11:42 pm? Shivering with sudden fear, she turned her light on as she sat up in bed.

"_I ache, I ache, I ache inside…"_

Moments later, the sound pierced through the silence once more. Rain continued to pour down steadily outside. Perhaps it was a lost Pokemon Trainer trying to escape the bad weather? Misty tried to reason, but answering the door on her own at this time of night still unnerved her.

Whoever it was, was very impatient, she thought to herself as the doorbell sounded again, this time a few short rings. Misty took a deep breath and stepped out of her warm bed onto the cold tiles. She clutched her phone in one hand as she exited her room and made her way down the dark hallway out of the living quarters and into the Gym's large foyer. Shadows cast an eerie glow on the walls as the wind whistled a haunting melody outside. Misty had never wished for an intercom more so than right now, as she took the ten or so steps necessary to be standing at the front door. She jumped as the doorbell sounded again. Taking a deep breath, she secured her hand around the doorknob, pulled on the handle and swung the door open.

"_I ache, I ache, I ache inside…."_

Cry. Scream. Smile. Fall apart.

All of these reactions were available to Misty as the person on the other side of the door was revealed to be the person she was least expecting. His black hair was matted with rain and his clothes were soaked from head to toe. But in the dim moonlight, she instantly recognised the eyes staring back at her as she stood frozen in the moment.

"A…Ash…" she gaped at him, so paralysed by shock that she found herself unable to react. But the moment those chocolate brown eyes softened into a loving smile, it all melted away. Misty fell into his arms, which were ready and waiting to catch her. She entrenched herself in his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, succumbing to the emotion of seeing her again.

"I'll never let you go again," he whispered into her ear, his words matching her very thoughts. "No matter what, I'll never let you go," he pulled apart from their embrace to meet her aqua eyes – eyes he had missed staring into. She blinked a few tears away and he reached up to wipe their tracks from her cheeks.

"I've missed you…so much…" honesty emanated from her eyes, shimmering under the light of the moon. "I'm so sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean any of it Ash, I swear…"

Ash pursed his lips in a smile and shook his head, silently disregarding her apology. It wasn't important now. He reached up to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear, not taking his eyes from hers.

"I love you, Misty Waterflower," he spoke the words with so much affection, she thought she might melt under his burning gaze.

"And I love you, Ash Ketchum," she whispered as their faces inched closer and closer. Electricity burned between them as their lips met in a kiss filled with all of the emotion pent up inside them since they had seen each other last. Misty wrapped her arms around him as if clinging to him, afraid that this was all a dream and he would vanish from her sight as soon as she was unlucky enough to wake up.

But it wasn't a dream, and a few hours later as she lay in his arms, she knew she was going to be ok. If she had learned anything today it was that life was too short and fragile to give up on the things and people you love so easily. The world may be a dark and tragic place, and she didn't know what bleak times lay ahead, but as long as Ash was here with her, everything in her life was right. And if this was her last day on earth, at least she could say that she had no regrets.

**The End**

Wow…finished! I have worked tirelessly on this story to get it right, and though I'm still not entirely happy with it (I probably never will be), I hope you all enjoyed it. It sure has been a while since I have written an AAMRN. I think I'm a little rusty! Hehe. I really didn't want to make Misty out to be a 'weak little girl' in this story, as she is such a strong, independent character in the anime. But I think when something terrible happens, we all grow a little fearful and begin to think about what is important to us. I hope I captured that feeling in this story.

As always, I would love to know what you think of this story, especially since it's my first of its kind in so long. I appreciate any feedback, even a review to say 'great job'. It will really help with the writer's block I have been suffering from, too!

Thanks for reading and I hope to have new chapters for 'Hearts and Minds' and 'Save You' up soon…

Sarah

Credits: the title and lyrics are from the song 'The Last Day on Earth' by Kate Miller-Heidke.


End file.
